Valdor (pojazd)
thumb|290px|Valdor - łowca czołgówValdor jest pojazdem bojowym Gwardii Imperialnej sklasyfikowanym jako łowca czołgów. Pojazd wzbudza ogromny strach we wrogach Imperium, oczywiście w tych, którzy go rozpoznają, maszyna jest bowiem znacznie rzadziej spotykana niż choćby Leman Russ Vanquisher, którego działo nastręcza wielu trudności produkcyjnych Adeptus Mechanicus. Jeszcze trudniej jest im wyprodukować główne uzbrojenie Valdora, które zarazem stanowi wielki fenomen wśród uzbrojenia armii Imperium. Pojazd jest bowiem uzbrojony w potężny laser neutronowy, który niszczy wrogie cele na poziomie molekularnym. Historia Valdor został nazwany po Constantinie Valdorze, bohaterze z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa, dowódcy Adeptus Custodes. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty maszyna była używana przez elitę Imperialnej Armii przeciwko gatunkom Xenos i stawiającym opór ludziom posiadającym jednostki pancerne. Wojskowi logistycy przewidywali, że popyt na maszyny będzie cały czas wzrastał. Stało się to szybciej niż myśleli, kiedy Valdora używano jako kontry przeciwko ciężkim maszynom zdradzieckich Legionów Astartes, zwłaszcza przeciwko potężnym Land Raiderom. W największych liczbach jednak Valdor był używany podczas Wielkiego Oczyszczenia, jak historycy nazywają potężny kontratak, jaki lojaliści wyprowadzili przeciw zdrajcom, spychając ich do samego Oka Terroru. Potwierdzają to choćby pochodzące z tamtych czasów dokumenty znalezione w Scholastica Bellicose na Mordii. Od tamtego czasu jednak ich ilość drastycznie spadła, tak jak zmalały możliwości Adeptus Mechanicus do odtworzenia bardziej skomplikowanych projektów. W 41M Valdor jest niezwykle rzadką maszyną, którą jest w stanie wyprodukować jedynie kilka światów kuźni a posiadać je mogą jedynie najlepsze regimenty pancerne. Pod koniec 41M zanotowano dużą koncentrację Valdorów składowanych w podziemnych zbrojowniach planety Vraks Prime podczas jej oblężenia. Imperialny wywiad ustalił, że na planecie znajduje się od 20 do 30 Valdorów, nie więcej. Na szczęście dla jednostek pancernych 88. armii zostały użyte dopiero w późniejszej fazie konfliktu, ponieważ zdrajcy nie mieli zdolności, ani niezbędnej wiedzy, by móc je wykorzystać. Sytuacja zmieniła się gdy wraz z Marines Chaosu z bandy Stalowego Bractwa przybył Magos Mrocznego Mechanicus. Uważa się, że zapłatą za przywrócenie Valdorów do służby było kilka działających egzemplarzy oraz zabezpieczona baza danych ze szczegółami projektu. Z tego powodu istnieje możliwość pojawienia się tych maszyn lub jej podobnych w szeregach wroga. Profil Fizyczny thumb|280px|Ostatnia rubież - Vraksiańska Zdradziecka Milicja, oblężenie VraksValdor jest jednym z najrzadszych i tajemnych odgałęzień Malcadora. Maszyny pochodzące z tamtego okresu mają wiele wspólnego jeśli chodzi o podwozie i kadłub, jednak systemy wewnętrzne Valdora są unikalne i bardzo zaawansowane. Znajdują się zdecydowanie poza zasięgiem większości światów kuźni, nie są one w stanie ich produkować czy nawet dokonywać konserwacji. Dlatego postawiono hipotezę, że podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty otrzymywały ją głównie jednostki ściśle związane z militarnymi elementami lojalnego Mechanicus. Ma to odzwierciedlenie w dzisiejszej rzeczywistości, Valdory są bowiem rozproszone po galaktyce a wchodzą w skład jedynie najlepszych regimentów pancernych Gwardii Imperialnej, które z kolei traktują i konserwują je jak bezcenne relikty. Dla przykładu 1. Cadiański regiment pancerny posiada pięć pojazdów tego typu. To co czyni pojazd tak wyjątkowym jest jego główne uzbrojenie. Projektor lasera neutronowego został ponownie odkryty w epoce Wielkiej Krucjaty, jest to relikt pochodzący z Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Broń uwalnia wiązkę energii, która przebija najgęstsze materiały ochronne i rozbija strukturę molekularną celu. Podczas trafienia w cel kolejnym efektem działania wiązki neutronowej jest elektromagnetyczny wstrząs, który powstaje podczas rozerwania materii efektem wybuchu. Wstrząs elektromagnetyczny sam w sobie okazuje się zabójczy dla słabiej opancerzonych pojazdów. Broń ma jednak poważną wadę: z powodu natury wiązki neutronowej, jeśli projektor nie wyładuje całego ładunku w kierunku celu, może nastąpić poważne w skutkach sprzężenie zwrotne. Projektor montowany w kadłubie ma zwartą konstrukcję oraz pobiera znacznie mniej energii niż np. działo volcano super ciężkiego czołgu Shadowsword. Sam projektor jednak wraz z reaktorem neutronowym zajmuje większość miejsca z pojeździe. Ponadto w porównaniu do takich maszyn jak ww Shadowsword podzespoły głównego uzbrojenia pojazdu są stosunkowo słabo chronione, co może być katastrofalne w skutkach, jeśli pod wpływem wrogiego ostrzału pękną pierścienie izolujące reaktora. Maszyna jest potężna, jednak przez swe zaawansowane systemy (teza iż powodem jest nieudolność Adeptus Mechanicus zostałaby uznana za defetyzm a następnie herezję i zaprowadziłaby śmiałka na szubienicę) nie może być produkowana w poważnych ilościach. Wiele innych maszyn zostało zastąpionych przez maszyny lżejsze i prostsze w konstrukcji, takie, które bez problemu mogą być produkowane masowo. W przypadku Valdora jednak nie istnieje mniej groźny lecz łatwiejszy w produkcji odpowiednik tego łowcy czołgów, który masowo schodziłby z linii produkcyjnych światów kuźni i planet przemysłowych. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Galeria Valdor70.jpg|Vraksiańska Zdradziecka Milicja, oblężenie Vraks. Z tyłu widoczne Tytany Chaosu klasy Warhound Valdor79.jpg|Valdor - widok z góry Valdor111.jpg|Valdor - widok z profilu Valdor12.jpg|Jest to Valdor, który trafił w imperialnego Tytana Klasy Reaver w bitwie o bramę 579-459 podczas oblężenia Vraks. Wiele systemów kolosa zostało uszkodzonych a mozgi dwóch moderati spaliły się Valdor707.jpg|Valdory były rzadko widywanena Vraks, spotykano jednak coraz większe liczby wraz ze zbliżaniem się sił imperialnych do cytadeli. Vraksiańska Zdradziecka Milicja, Oblężenie Vraks Valdor13.jpg|Valdor będący w opłakanym stanie co może świadczyć o tym, że nawet nie działała jak trzeba. Zdrajcy mogli jej użyć jako swego rodzaju bunkra. Zdradziecka Vraksiańska Milicja, Oblężenie Vraks Źródła *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard s. 148-151'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven: Siegie of Vraks Part Three s. 23, 31, 75, 119-121 '' *''Horus Heresy Book: Conquest s. 282'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej